


Eine neue Familie

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 1981, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-First War with Voldemort, Underage Drinking, Weihnachtsferien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Es ist 1981, die Weihnachtsferien stehen vor der Tür, und für die meisten ist das erste Weihnachtsfest seit dem Fall Voldemorts ein Grund großer Freude, endlich können sie wieder in Ruhe und Sicherheit mit ihren Familien feiern. Aber es gibt auch Kinder wie den dreizehnjährigen Felix Rosier, Sohn eines Todessers, dessen Familie durch das Ende des Krieges auseinandergerissen wurde, und der ab jetzt bei seinem ihm fremden Onkel leben muss. | Geschrieben aus Sicht des Onkels.
Series: Von den Rosiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560
Kudos: 2





	Eine neue Familie

Axel war furchtbar nervös, als er fröstelnd neben seiner Frau Euphrosyne am Gleis 9¾ stand und auf die Ankunft des Hogwarts-Express wartete, der die Schüler in die anstehenden Weihnachtsferien brachte. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu seiner Frau und sah, dass auch sie nervös war. Sie kaute an einer ihrer blonden Strähnen herum, etwas, wozu sie sich seit ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr so gut wie nie mehr in der Öffentlichkeit hinreißen ließ. Einzig ihre fast dreijährige Tochter Christiana schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie sah sich neugierig um, so viele Menschen sah sie selten auf einem Haufen, geschweige denn solch große dampfende und pfeifende Maschinen wie die Lokomotive, die gerade ein Stück weiter auf Gleis 7½ einfuhr. Und die vielen Kinder erst! Ständig strebte Christiana davon, um etwas zu erkunden, und Euphrosyne musste ihre Hand gut festhalten. Das fehlte ihnen gerade noch, dass sie jetzt im Gewusel verloren ging, dachte Axel.

Er fühlte sich deplatziert und hatte das Gefühl, dass alle ihn anstarrten, auch wenn er rational wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht der Fall war. Natürlich waren er und Euphrosyne sehr viel jünger, als die meisten anderen Erwachsenen hier, aber niemand achtete darauf. Die meisten Eltern waren voller Vorfreude, endlich ihre Kinder wiederzusehen und Weihnachten zu feiern. Das erste Weihnachten in Frieden und Sicherheit seit langer Zeit. Das erste Weihnachten ohne Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Trotz seiner Nervosität lächelte Axel unwillkürlich ein wenig, als er daran dachte, wie viel schöner die Welt seit Halloween geworden war. Aber sofort wurde er wieder ernst. Der Junge, auf den sie warteten, hatte seitdem so viel verloren, es war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich zu freuen. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte er sich, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten.

Prustend, rauchend und zischend fuhr die Lok des Hogwarts-Express ein und kam mit einem triumphierenden langgezogenen Pfeifen am Bahnsteig zum Stehen. Die Türen gingen auf und die aufgeregten Schüler quollen regelrecht heraus. Um das Ehepaar Rosier herum spielten sich gefühlsselige Wiedersehensszenen in Hülle und Fülle ab, aber sie hatten kein Auge dafür. Sie reckten die Hälse, und versuchten, im Getümmel den Jungen zu erspähen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn erkennst?“, wisperte Euphrosyne angespannt.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich kenn doch selbst nur die Fotos, die du auch gesehen hast. Er war ja ein Baby beim einzigen Mal, das ich ihn persönlich getroffen habe.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte Euphrosyne. „Ich habe nur Angst, dass wir uns nicht erkennen und aneinander vorbeilaufen. Wo bleibt er nur?“

Tatsächlich mussten inzwischen fast alle Schüler den Zug verlassen haben, sogar der Bahnsteig leerte sich schon. Da endlich erblickte Axel ihn. Er stieg langsam aus dem letzten Waggon, als wollte er das Ende der Fahrt hinauszögern, und sah sich abwartend auf dem Bahnsteig um. Ein schlaksiger, etwas magerer Zweitklässler mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einem ernsten, fast harten Zug im Gesicht. In der einen Hand trug er einen Koffer aus dunklem Leder, mit der anderen drückte er eine Kröte an sich.

„Da ist er!“, sagte Axel und Euphrosyne winkte wild mit der Hand. „Siehst du ihn?“, sagte sie zu Christiana. „Das ist dein Cousin Felix, er wird ab jetzt bei uns wohnen.“ Christianas Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie war jetzt endgültig nicht mehr zu halten. Sie riss sich von Euphrosynes Hand los und rannte zu Felix, Axel und Euphrosyne folgten ihr langsamer.

Christiana umarmte Felix, oder vielmehr seine Beine, und Axel wünschte sich, etwas von dem Aufleuchten in ihrem Gesicht auch bei dem Jungen zu sehen, aber er blickte eher misstrauisch auf sie hinunter.

„Hallo“, sagte Euphrosyne freundlich auf Englisch, als sie ihn erreichten. „Du bist bestimmt Felix?“

Der Junge nickte. „Sie sind Mr und Mrs Rosier?“

Es musste seltsam für ihn sein, das zu sagen, dachte Axel, schließlich waren auch seine Eltern Mr und Mrs Rosier.

„Du kannst gern einfach Onkel und Tante zu uns sagen“, sagte Axel eilig und bemüht, freundlich zu klingen

„In Ordnung. Onkel Axel, Tante Euphrosyne.“ Er gab ihnen sehr ordentlich die Hand. Es war eine seltsame Situation, sie alle fühlten sich steif und unwohl.

Axel räusperte sich. „Wir werden zu unserem Haus flohen“, erklärte er, und griff nach Felix Koffer. „Hattest du eine gute Reise?“

„Ja, Onkel.“ Es klang eher nach gehorsam als nach einer ehrlichen Antwort, aber Axel beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Stattdessen fragte Euphrosyne: „Sprichst du eigentlich Gälisch, Felix? Oder Französisch?“

Zu Axels und Euphrosynes Erleichterung bejahte beides, und erzählte knapp auf Gälisch, dass sie beides zuhause gesprochen hatten. Axel wurde etwas leichter ums Herz, zumindest würden sie die Haushaltssprache nicht ändern müssen, solange Felix da wäre. So richtig wohl fühlte er sich im Englischen nie, und zumindest würde die Sprache kein Grund für Felix sein, sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen.

„Da bin ich aber froh“, sagte er und lächelte Felix an. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher, deine Mutter war doch keine Schottin, oder?“

„Sie war Waliserin“, sagte Felix, und etwas in seinem Gesicht verschloss sich noch mehr. Trotzdem sagte er: „Sie hat Walisisch mit uns gesprochen, aber ich habe das meiste vergessen. Evan und Mia können es…“ Er brach ab und verbesserte sich leise. „Konnten.“ Er führte den Satz nicht weiter und Axel hätte seine Frage rückgängig gemacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Er wusste ja, dass Felix Mutter an Drachenpocken gestorben war, als er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war, und jetzt hatte er ihn nicht nur daran, sondern auch an den kürzlichen Tod seines älteren Bruders Evan erinnert.

Schweigend erreichten sie die Kamine. „Hast du das Flohnetzwerk schon mal benutzt?“, fragte Euphrosyne und Felix nickte. „Sehr gut. Die Adresse ist Villa Rosenrot. Sprich klar und deutlich, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt.“

Die Familie Rosier, jetzt mit vier statt drei Mitgliedern, hatte ein ziemlich steifes und ungemütliches Abendessen hinter sich gebracht, obwohl Euphrosynes Essen köstlich wie immer war, und Felix hatte sich bald darauf in sein neues, noch ziemlich kahles Zimmer zurückgezogen, möglicherweise genauso erleichtert, der Situation zu entkommen wie die Erwachsenen.

Axel hatte Christiana ins Bett gebracht und ließ sich jetzt neben Euphrosyne aufs Sofa vor den Kamin fallen, die ihm einen Humpen Butterbier hinschob.

„Ich hoffe, er taut bald ein bisschen auf“, murmelte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Bierglas.

„Ich hoffe auch. Aber es muss schwer für ihn sein“, sagte Axel. Euphrosyne kuschelte sich an ihn und vertiefte sich in eine ihrer Kochzeitschriften, ab und zu an ihrem Butterbier nippend. Axel versuchte, sich zu entspannen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Gedanken und Fragen einen wilden Reigen in seinem Kopf tanzten. Konnten sie das wirklich schaffen? Eltern wuchsen doch sonst mit ihren Aufgaben, mit ihren Kindern zusammen. Bei Christiana machte er sich nie Gedanken, was sie brauchte, er wusste es einfach. Aber Felix? Er war schon dreizehn und er und Euphrosyne gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre älter. Die Pubertät war schon schwierig genug, selbst wenn man behütet in einer heilen Familie aufwuchs und nicht wie Felix schon mit so viel Tod und Verlust konfrontiert war. Und konnten sie eigentlich sicher sein, dass sein Vater, der ein langjähriger Todesser war, ihn nicht schon unumkehrbar indoktriniert und verdorben hatte? Was, wenn sie sich das Böse ins Haus geholt hatten? Waren sie gut genug, um es zu bekämpfen, um es mit Liebe unschädlich zu machen?

„Du grübelst schon wieder“, murmelte Euphrosyne und begann gedanenverloren, seine Hand mit kleinen Bewegungen zu massieren.

„Ja. Tut mir leid.“

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“, sagte sie und klappte die Zeitschrift zu.

„Ich hoffe es. Doch, ich glaube es. Und es gab ja auch einfach keine andere Möglichkeit.“

Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, dass Felix einem vom Ministerium bestellten Vormund anvertraut worden wäre. Aber jeder wusste, wie kalt und unpersönlich das ablief, dass die Vormünder den Überblick verloren über ihre zu zahlreichen Mündel und viele davon auf die schiefe Bahn gerieten oder zumindest seelisch für immer gezeichnet waren. Nein, dieses Schicksal hatte er Felix ersparen wollen, schließlich gehörte er zur Familie. Sein Vater Tristan war Axels Cousin, auch wenn sie sich nicht nahe standen. Doch kein näherer Verwandter war in Frage gekommen – Felix hatte zwar noch drei erwachsene Cousinen ersten Grades, aber davon war eine Todesserin und saß ebenfalls in Askaban, eine war vom Ministerium für ungeeignet erklärt worden, weil sie mit einem ranghohen Todesser verheiratet war und eine war gesundheitlich und finanziell nicht in der Lage, sich um ein weiteres Kind zu kümmern.

Euphrosyne war zum Glück völlig seiner Meinung gewesen und hatte ihm in allem unterstützt, was er gebraucht hatte, denn es hatte einige Gänge ins Ministerium und einige Nerven gekostet, bis er die Vormundschaft erhalten hatte. Die absurde Bürokratie hatte es erfordert, dass er sowohl einen Nachweis darüber brachte, dass Felix Vater im Gefängnis saß, als auch, dass sein volljähriger Bruder tot war, obwohl das Gefängnis vom Ministerium kontrolliert wurde und Evan von Auroren getötet worden war. Er war Todesser gewesen, genau wie sein Vater, und mit gerade einmal einundzwanzig gestorben. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Situation Felix vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal gerettet, auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht als Rettung würdigen konnte, fürchtete Axel. Er hätte auch gerne etwas für Felix Schwester getan, aber ihr Vater hatte es vor seiner Festnahme im letzten Augenblick noch geschafft, sie an einen anderen Todesser zu verheiraten. Sie war gerade einmal sechzehn und ihr Mann damit automatisch ihr Vormund, Axel hatte keine Chance mehr gehabt. Nicht darüber nachdenken, sagte er sich erschöpft. Er würde seine Energie aufsparen für Felix und Christiana. Seine Kinder. Plötzlich waren es zwei, daran würde er sich erstmal gewöhnen müssen. Denn obwohl Felix ja nur in den Ferien bei ihnen sein würde, wollten er und Euphrosyne, dass er ein richtiger Teil der Familie wurde und sich auch so fühlte.

Die Tage gingen dahin, Weihnachten und Christianas Geburtstag kamen und gingen, und Felix fügte sich wie ein Schatten in die Familie ein. Er sprach wenig und nur wenn er gefragt wurde, gab niemals Widerworte, verlangte nach nichts und blieb meistens auf seinem Zimmer. Axel ermutigte ihn, Briefe an seine Schwester zu schreiben und war heimlich froh, dass sein Vater zurzeit nicht aus Askaban schreiben durfte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, ob er Felix den Kontakt erlauben sollte. Einerseits erschien es ihm grausam, den Kontakt zwischen Vater und Sohn zu unterbinden, aber andererseits war Felix Vater unbestreitbar ein böser und sehr gefährlicher Mann, mit dem er nicht ohne Grund keinen Kontakt hatte.

„Er weint nachts“, sagte Euphrosyne ein paar Tage nach Weihnachten beim Frühstück, nachdem Felix sich wieder auf seiner Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und Christiana nach draußen gegangen war, um einen Schneemann zu bauen. Sie hatte Felix gefragt, ob er ihr helfen würde, aber er hatte erwartungsgemäß abgelehnt. Allerdings hatte er sie auf „vielleicht morgen“ vertröstet, was Axel einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab.

Jetzt seufzte er und griff nach Euphrosynes Hand. „Kein Wunder“, murmelte er. „Seine Mutter und sein Bruder sind tot, sein Vater im Gefängnis und seine Schwester mit einem Todesser verheiratet.“ Lauter fragte er: „Meinst du, wir sollen was sagen? Dass er zu uns kommen kann mit seinen Sorgen oder so was?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab Angst, dass es ihm peinlich ist, und er sich noch mehr zurückzieht. Mir war in dem Alter alles peinlich.“

„Hmhm. Sogar deine unangebrachte Freundschaft zu einem Slytherin“, stimmte Axel ihr zu und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Aber das hast du ja zum Glück überwunden. Doch was machen wir nun mit Felix?“

„Wir geben ihm Zeit“, beschied Euphrosyne. „Und vielleicht können wir noch ein paar Ausflüge unternehmen, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts muss. Dann kann er Zeit mit uns verbringen, ohne dass er viel reden muss.“

Sie bummelten einen Nachmittag durch Glasgow, verbrachten den Neujahrstag mit Schlittenfahren und einen Tag in Hogsmeade. Felix redete nicht mehr als vorher, aber er protestierte auch nicht gegen die Ausflüge, und ab und zu spielte er ein wenig mit Christiana, die zum Glück einen absoluten Narren an ihrem neuen großen Bruder gefressen hatte und ihn immer wieder zum Spielen aufforderte, ohne sich von seiner Stille entmutigen zu lassen.

Schon war das Ende der Ferien gekommen, und Axel konnte nicht sagen, ob sich Felix eingewöhnt hatte und es behaglicher geworden war, oder ob sie sich an die Unbehaglichkeit gewöhnt hatten. Immer noch hatte er das dringende Gefühl, dass er mit Felix über alles Mögliche Reden müsste. Den Krieg, die Todesser, Verluste und Trauer, Gefühle im Allgemeinen, körperliche Veränderungen beim Erwachsenwerden, Verhütung und Schulnoten. Aber wie, wenn schon eine Unterhaltung über das Essen mühsam und steif war?

Am Abend vor der Abreise klopfte er an Felix Zimmertür und öffnete sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, das bei Felix nicht zu tun, aber er war es so von Christiana gewohnt, dass er es automatisch ab und zu doch tat. Bis jetzt hatte er Felix dann immer auf seinem Bett liegend vorgefunden, lesend, Musik hörend oder mit seiner Kröte auf dem Bauch Löcher in die Luft starrend und er hatte sich nie über die Störung beschwert. Aber heute saß er in der Fensternische, starrte nach draußen und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Axel die Tür öffnete. Er ließ etwas fallen, das er in der Hand gehabt hatte, es klirrte laut als es zerbrach und ein dunkelroter Fleck breitete sich auf dem Boden aus.

Axel machte einen Schritt ins Zimmer und schnupperte. „Felix! Ist das etwa Wein?!“, fragte er ziemlich scharf, obwohl die Frage eigentlich überflüssig war, der Geruch war eindeutig.

Felix zuckte zurück und presste sich regelrecht gegen das Fenster und die Mauer hinter sich. Axel stutzte, als er sah, wie seine Augen wild durch den Raum huschten, als suchten sie einen Fluchtweg, kurz an ihm in der Tür hängen blieben und sich dann ergeben senkten.

„Onkel“, murmelte Felix, ohne ihn anzusehen. Axel hob beruhigend die Hände, oder zumindest beabsichtigte er das, denn Felix zuckte sofort wieder zusammen, noch heftiger, und zog den Kopf ein. Axel ließ die Hände sofort wieder fallen. Sein Magen drehte sich um bei dem Gedanken, was Felix Vater mit ihm gemacht haben musste, dass er so reagierte. Warum hatte er nie daran gedacht, dass er Felix misshandelt haben könnte? Auf einmal fand er es so naheliegend, es war ja bekannt, wie gewalttätig Tristan Rosier gegenüber seinen Gegnern war, es wäre zu schön gewesen, wenn er das bei seinen Kindern nicht gewesen wäre. Alex fühlte sich so überfordert, dass er hätte schreien mögen. Hier hatte er einen Dreizehnjährigen vor sich, für den er verantwortlich war, der Alkohol geklaut hatte, er musste mit ihm schimpfen, aber gleichzeitig musste er ihn irgendwie trösten und heilen. Es war unmöglich.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab – und sah völlig entsetzt, wie Felix erbleichte und noch mehr in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Hastig murmelte er „ _Tergeo_ “, der verschüttete Wein verschwand und er steckte den Stab eilig wieder weg. Er ging in die Knie und begann, die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Hilfst du mir bitte mit den Scherben, Felix“, bat er und Felix warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, rutschte aber gehorsam von der Fensterbank und kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Nachdem sie die Scherben zu einem ordentlichen Haufen gestapelt hatte, ließ Axel sie verschwinden. Er versuchte, Felix erneutes Zusammenzucken zu ignorieren und hieß ihn, ihm ins Wohnzimmer vorrauszugehen. Dabei achtete er genau darauf, wie Felix sich bewegte, aber er wirkte völlig normal. Offenbar hatte er noch nicht allzu viel getrunken – oder er war daran gewöhnt. Axel hoffte sehr, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er ließ sich von dem Hauselfen zwei Tassen Tee bringen, wies ihn an, die Weinvorräte im Keller zu überprüfen und setzte sich mit Felix aufs Sofa.

Axel seufzte tief. „Willst du was dazu sagen?“, fragte er.

Felix sah ihn nicht an, knetete nur nervös seine Finger. „Es war das erste Mal, ich schwöre es. Der Hauself wird das bestätigen.“

Axel nickte. „Gut. Ich will nicht, dass das wieder vorkommt. Du bist dreizehn, das ist zu jung, um Alkohol zu trinken. Ich werde dir ein paar Texte über die Folgen raussuchen. Eventuell können wir überlegen, ob du bald ab und zu ein halbes Glas beim Essen haben kannst, wenn Euphrosyne und ich auch eins trinken. Aber das muss ich mit ihr besprechen, sie kennt sich da besser aus.“

Felix nickte ergeben.

„Das zweite Problem ist, dass du dir die Flasche einfach genommen hast, ohne zu fragen. Wir sind jetzt deine Familie, und du kannst dir fast alles an Essen natürlich einfach nehmen ohne zu fragen, aber dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass der Wein nicht dazu gehört!“

„Lieber um Gnade betteln, als um Erlaubnis fragen“, murmelte Felix leise.

„Wie bitte?!“, fragte Axel, obwohl er es eigentlich verstanden hatte.

„Lieber um Gnade betteln, als um Erlaubnis fragen“, wiederholte Felix lauter. „Das hat mein Vater immer gesagt. Er hat gesagt, ein Rosier hat es nicht nötig, um etwas zu bitten.“

„Und dann hat er euch um Gnade betteln lassen, wenn ihr etwas genommen habt, was er nicht wollte“, sagte Axel mit trockenem Mund.

Felix war lange still, aber dann nickte er. „Ja“, sagte er sehr leise.

Axel beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Hör mal. Ich bin auch ein Rosier, und ich sage, vergiss, was dein Vater gesagt hat. Niemand sollte in die Situation kommen, um Gnade betteln zu müssen. Wenn du hier etwas möchtest, kannst du einfach mich oder Euphrosyne fragen. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du es bekommen. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann sagen wir das einfach. Wir werden dir _niemals_ , hörst du, _niemals_ wehtun.“

Felix nickte und Axel hoffte sehr, dass er ihm auch wirklich glaubte.

„Mit dem Wein wirst du aber noch ein paar Jahre warten müssen, bis wir das erlauben“, schränkte Axel ein. „Warum hast du ihn überhaupt geholt, falls du das sagen magst.“

Felix zuckte die Achseln. Er zog seine Füße aufs Sofa und schlang seine Beine darum. „Ich war nervös“, murmelte er. „Wegen morgen.“

„Weil die Schule wieder losgeht?“, fragte Axel überrascht. „Gehst du nicht gern hin?“

„Früher schon“, sagte Felix und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Den Unterricht mag ich auch. Aber es ist schwierig geworden, ich zu sein. Mit meinem Namen.“ Er schluckte. „Meinem Vater. Und jetzt ist auch noch Mia nicht mehr da.“

„Vermisst du deinen Vater?“, fragte Axel vorsichtig und Felix sagte sofort: „Nein“, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern.

„Ich kann es verstehen, weißt du“, sagte Axel. „Sogar bei mir im Ministerium gibt es Leute, die blöde Kommentare machen. Aber hey, es gibt viele Rosiers, und die meisten sind keine Todesser. Du kannst ihnen ja von deinem langweiligen Onkel Axel in der langweiligen Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit erzählen, vielleicht wird es ihnen dann langweilig, dich zu ärgern.“

Felix lächelte, etwas schief und sehr skeptisch, aber er lächelte.

„Und Felix, du kannst zu uns kommen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Darüber reden hilft. Viel besser als Wein, das war eine echt dumme Idee. Wie bist du überhaupt darauf gekommen, dass Alkohol da helfen würde?“

„Ok. Ich versuch’s“, sagte Felix leise.

Ein Anfang war gemacht, hoffte Axel, auch wenn Felix die Frage unbeantwortet ließ. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte, aber es war natürlich wichtig, ob Felix nur ein Muster seines Vaters kopiert hatte oder das schon eine Gewohnheit war. Hoffentlich nicht, er war dreizehn, verdammt, dachte Axel. Aber das Gespräch konnte ein Anfang sein, der Anfang zu einer richtigen Familie mit Felix. Es würde noch ein langer Weg werden, sie alle würden wohl noch viel lernen müssen. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass Felix zumindest zum Teil so still und zurückhaltend gewesen war, weil er Angst gehabt hatte. Und dass er es trotzdem irgendwie mochte bei ihnen in der Villa Rosenrot, zumindest lieber als Hogwarts.

Sehr vorsichtig, um ihm ausreichend Zeit zu geben auszuweichen oder ihn abzuschütteln, legte er den Arm um Felix knochige Schultern, und ihm wurde warm ums Herz, als Felix nach einem kurzen Zögern die Umarmung nicht nur zuließ, sondern sich von sich aus gegen ihn kuschelte. Mit einem Seitenblick erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf Felix halb in seiner Schulter vergrabenen Gesicht. Etwas darin war geschmolzen und Axel sah schnell weg und tat so, als hätte er die Tränen nicht gesehen.

Als Euphrosyne sie eine halbe Stunde später so fand, war Felix eingeschlafen.


End file.
